All I Want for Christmas
by ZombieDuke
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Cloud's having a nervous breakdown over what to get for a certain General. Will he succeed in his search or end up as a hysterical puddle of goo? Only the universe knows for certain! MERRY CHRISTMAS! mm, WAFF, UBERSAPP! Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or any of its characters/items/locations. Nor am I making any money off of it. Please don't sue. All you'd get is both Vampire Hunter D movies and a puppy.

Author's Notes: WHOO! T'is the season people! For those who are curious, I haven't forgotten Christmas in July, Spices and Silk, Would You? Or Resurrection! (Funny thing Resurrection, I've actually written a bit of another chapter! Yes, I can hear you gasping.) I have been bogged down with things in my life that have been distracting me from my writing, along with a case of writer's block doesn't help much either. Anyway, enjoy and for the other writers out there, let's see some more fics for the season, eh? C'mon! Torment your inner elf!

Warnings: R, Sap, m/m, Sap, continues usage of 'blinking', and did I mention Sap with a touch of uber-fluff?

Reviews: Are greatly welcomed!

Flamers: It's Christmas. Don't make me roast your ass on an open fire, eh?

**All I Want for Christmas…**

"What am I gonna get him?"

Zack rolled his eyes and grinned at the panicking blonde. "I'm sure whatever you get him, he'll love it."

"HE'S THE GENERAL OF SHINRA!"

Zack chuckled and walked over to the hyperventilating youth. "Cloud, as I said before: whatever you get for Seph, he'll love it." That being said, Zack leaned down and kissed the blonde's forehead, watching as Cloud frowned at him. "Don't worry so much! It's only Christmas!"

Huffing, Cloud pushed away from the ginning soldier and glared for all he was worth. "Oh yeah? And what did you get him, hmm?"

Grinning the grin that Cloud knew was associated with all things sexual. He swallowed as Zack leered down at him. "It's a secret."

Pouting, Cloud left the living room and headed for the front door, pulling on his boots even as Zack fallowed, pulling on his own. When warm arms wrapped around his waist, Cloud glanced at the brunette behind him and closed his eyes as lips pressed against his own.

"Don't worry, alright?" Zack murmured, flicking his tongue against the blondes lips and smiled slightly at the moan he got in response. "Just relax and it'll come to you."

Pulling his head away, Cloud licked his lips, tasting the other soldier and turned around, burrowing into Zack's warm arms. "Will you help me?"

Zack gave a squeeze and pulled back, bending down for another gentle kiss. "I'd love too, but I can't sweetie. I promised I'd stay with a friend for the holidays." Blue eyes looked up at Zack and he felt his breath catch at the sweet naivety he saw there. Giving a weak hug, Cloud leaned forward and pressed his lips against Zack's throat, placing a light kiss on the pulse he felt beneath his lips before pulling away and walking out the door, leaving Zack where he stood.

**MC**

Finding things for the ones you love is hard unless you know exactly what they want, how they want it, and in which store they want it from. Unfortunately, Cloud not only didn't know what to get for Sephiroth, but the fact that Sephiroth was also rich caused a hindrance to his plan. "What do you get for someone who has everything?" Cloud muttered as he walked down the street, burrowing deeper into his winter jacket that Reno had bought him one cold winter night. Apparently, it was in everybody's interest to keep him warm, clothed, and fed. Attempting to ignore that particular train of thought was especially hard when the image of himself with fuzzy ears, a tail and a collar around his neck came to mind. Thankfully that train was derailed as something shiny caught his eye and Cloud quickly backed up, staring at the watch in the store window. It looked expensive, even Cloud knew what expensive looked like, but this watch was beautiful and Sephiroth had shattered about eight watches in the past three months due to them getting in the way while fighting, so hopefully this one would perhaps last. Without second thought, Cloud slipped into the store and approached the shop clerk.

Just as he reached the counter, the man whirled around and Cloud instantly froze at the intensity of that stare. "Can I help you Sir?" The man asked and Cloud felt embarrassed. Almost as if he should be addressing the man as Sir and not the other way around. "Sir?" Crisp and business-like and Cloud nodded weakly, clearing his throat as he raised one shaking hand and pointed towards the shop window.

"Y-y-you h-h-have a w-w-w-w-watch…"

"I'm quite aware of that Sir." The man hissed, steely grey eyes narrowing on the stuttering youth.

"I-I-I-I w-w-would like to s-s-s-see it."

Silence in the shop and Cloud felt his cheeks burn with humiliation as the man stepped out from behind the desk and briskly walked to the window, retrieved the watch and returned to his position behind the desk before placing it reverently on the glass counter.

"This watch is the finest in Midgar. It keeps note of the week, month, year and even leap year included. It is very beautiful…" The watch man paused, sizing Cloud up. "and very expensive. Sir." The last part meant to be insulting but Cloud didn't notice; he was busy staring at the watch with his jaw hanging open. It could only be described as elegant with the finery of high-class work from someone who had probably been making watches in prior lives. Reaching out with hesitant fingers, Cloud touched the glass of the watches front and blinked as it was ripped away from his grasp immediately upon contact. He looked up in surprise and cowered as he saw the man's furious gaze locked on him.

"Perhaps the young Sir would be more interested in buying it, rather then touching it with, no doubt, _cold_ fingers." The last part came out as a sneer and Cloud was more then ready to flee the store but he couldn't.

Shaking his head, Cloud gathered as much courage as he could and reminded himself that this was for Sephiroth, and that he could stand his own ground at least once in a while.

"H-how m-much?"

"Sixty-thousand."

Everything in the universe promptly stopped moving. The earth screeched to a halt. The rest of the planets froze in their spots. Seagulls everywhere fell to the ground in a giant heap of 'cawing madness' (and the wives of fishermen everywhere rejoiced). All traffic stopped in its tracks. In short, the universe stopped and waited with bated breaths to see how a young perky blonde reacted to this.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sixty-thousand?" Cloud stuttered. His eyes wide as he looked at the watch, then the man, back to the watch, then finally settled his gaze upon the man.

"Indeed. Would you prefer cash or card sir?"

"'Cash or card'?" Cloud asked, still attempting to gather the figure of sixty-thousand in his mind for a watch.

"Well," The man said, leaning over the counter to glare down at the stunned youth. "I assume you _would_ like to buy it. Wouldn't you, Sir?" The 'Sir' coming out as a pure mockery aimed at the blonde.

Swallowing, Cloud took a step away from the man and the watch. "I-I-I'll have to think a-a-a-about i-it."

"You do that 'Sir'." And with that, Cloud fled the store, the man, and the watch included.

**MC**

Sniffling, Cloud hurried down the street with his head bowed and cheeks burning. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" he chanted, turning the corner and yelped as he walked right into the arms of a surprised Turk. Lifting his head up, Cloud made to apologise and pushed against the red head.

"Cloud?" Reno asked, frowning as he held onto the cadet's shoulders. "What're you doing out so…" he stopped mid-sentence, watching as tears rolled down the youths cheeks before promptly dragging Cloud in to an alleyway and away from the bustle of people walking by.

"I'm a dummy," Cloud whimpered and made to push against Reno again but the Turk held tight and refused to let go.

"Says who?" Reno asked, holding onto the blonde's shoulder with one hand and lifting Cloud's chin with the other. "Who says you're a dummy?"

"I DO!" Cloud screamed, catching Reno off guard and slammed him into the side of the building, clinging to the jacket the Turk wore. "I'm a failure! I can never do anything right, I'll probably never even make it into SOLDIER!"

"Then why not join Turks?" Reno hissed, narrowing his eyes at the shaking blonde.

"W-what?" Cloud hiccupped, blue eyes filled with sorrow and confusion.

Reno paused and sighed, dragging the youth into his arms. "Ignore that. Now you gonna tell me what happened to make you so upset?"

Clutching the red head for all he was worth, Cloud burrowed his head into Reno's shoulder and re-told the events of what occurred at the watch shop, including the price of the watch.

"SIXTY-THOUSAND GIL? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

Flinching at the yelling, Cloud pulled away and rubbed his ears. "You don't have to scream it."

"Yes I do." Reno said, attempting to drag the blonde back into his arms.

"But what am I gonna get Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, keeping the Turk at arms length.

"I don't know." Reno frowned, mock-struggling to grab hold of the blonde. "How about a couple of pictures of you getting yourself off? I have a camera you could borrow-"

"RENO!" Cloud screeched, face turning beet red with embarrassment and opened his mouth to scold the red head when he stopped, eyes lighting up with an idea. "Reno! You're a genius!"

Reno paused, blinking at the light he saw in the blonde's eyes. "I am?"

Nodding excitedly, Cloud leaned forward and kissed Reno full on the mouth, nipping on his bottom lip before pulling away and fleeing from the now astonished red head.

When he was finally able to get himself under some semblance of control, Reno smirked and licked his lips, looking at the shopping crowd that seemed to have taken over the streets of Midgar. "Heh, so I am."

**MC**

Panting for breath, Cloud clung to the rail in the elevator with one hand and kept a firm hold on the present with his other hand. He had very nearly ran the entire city in the span of two hours or so it seemed and sure he was exhausted, but he was near giddy with what he had. The door pinged open and, after taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Cloud stepped out into the hallway and headed for the door that held his destiny. 'Or doom' his mind chided and he froze. What if the gift he got wasn't good enough? What if Sephiroth hated it? What if-

"Cloud?"

"Wark?"

Sephiroth blinked and frowned, leaving the apartment door open and walked over to the dazed cadet. Gently, so as to not spook him, Seph led the young blonde into his home and closed the door behind him, setting about to pulling off Cloud's winter coat. "I was about to go looking for you, but now that you're here…" Sephiroth purred, leaning down to kiss the still dazed youth when a sound so primal, so ancient roared in the air.

"You haven't eaten all day have you?"

Cloud slowly nodded and held onto the present with one hand while Sephiroth took his other hand and led him into the kitchen where Cloud very nearly drooled as he smelled the cooking food.

"Hungry?" Sephiroth asked and smirked as Cloud's stomach answered for him, turning the blonde bright pink with embarrassments. "Take a seat," Sephiroth said, chuckling and shaking his head as the blonde collapsed on the chair, still holding on to the neatly wrapped present.

Dinner was served and eaten in record time on Cloud's part. As soon as the plate was placed before him he couldn't contain himself any longer and dug in, moaning as the flavours of spiced meat and mushroom sauce touched his taste buds. He savoured every bite, closing his eyes as he bit into a particularly tender cut of roast and almost fell to the floor in ecstasy as he ate the cinnamon veggies. Not to mention the wine that Sephiroth had given him was more sweet then sour. It was paradise. The Promised Land.

"The Promise Land?"

Cloud snapped himself out of his orgy of sensations and licked his lips, nodding his head even as Sephiroth poured him another glass of wine. "It's good. I mean, really good. Really, REALLY good!" Cloud gushed, eyes turning dreamy as he watched the other man drink his own wine.

Chuckling, Sephiroth placed the glass down and took note of Cloud's expression. "Thank you."

Cloud was warm. He was fed, fuzzy thanks to the wine, and sitting with the man he loved. What more could an outcast from Nibelheim ask for?

"I got you something."

That snapped Cloud out of his moment of complete perfection and caught him completely off guard. "What?"

Standing, Sephiroth walked over and gently drew Cloud up against his chest, noting how liquid-like the blonde was at the moment and made another note to get the blonde good and drunk the next time he could. He led the content youth into the living room and had him sit on the couch before disappearing off into the bedroom, only to reappear moments later carrying an ebony box and sat beside the youth, handing it over to Cloud. "As soon as we figured out what it was, I knew it was perfect for you."

"We?" Cloud asked, taking the box with shaking hands.

"Zack and I,' Sephiroth said, leaning back to watch the blondes face.

"Oh." Was all Cloud said and traced the intricate craving on the top of the box before he cautiously opened it and for the second time that day, the universe held it's breath.

"I know they haven't taught you how to use them yet, but this will be good practice for you in controlling future ones."

"A summon." Cloud whispered, blue eyes going wide in disbelief.

"It is."

"W-who is it?" Cloud asked even as he lifted the small orb out of the box and stared at it in awe.

"Zack said it's a Choco/Mog summon."

"Choco/Mog summon?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sephiroth continued. "That's what Zack called it." Of course Sephiroth didn't tell Cloud that Zack had been laughing his ass off the entire time the Moogle riding chocobo had attacked monsters merely by bashing into them or of the dance Zack had to perform in order to attain it.

"Wow…"

Cloud was so fixated on the warmth the summon gave off, not quite warm enough to be uncomfortable, but enough to cling too during an autumn rain storm, that he didn't notice when Sephiroth leaned over and bit his earlobe causing him to squeeze the small orb as he shivered at the touch.

"I-I got you something," Cloud stuttered, placing the materia back inside the box and placing it on the floor even as Sephiroth nuzzled the back of his ear, flicking his tongue against the sensitive flesh.

"Mmm," Was all Sephiroth said as he used his other hand to turn Cloud's head to face his, claiming the blonde's lips for his own. Cloud moaned, his head swimming from the wine he drank and weakly lifted his hand that still held the present gripped tightly and pressed it against the tall man's chest, panting as they separated.

"H-here," Cloud gasped, turning his head away as Sephiroth leaned forward and tried to kiss him once more. Finally the General pulled back and Cloud felt the small package taken from his hand. Swallowing, Cloud turned back to watch as Sephiroth turned it over, head cocked to the side with a curious expression on his face. 'The moment of truth,' Cloud's mind chattered and the blonde watched as Sephiroth slowly and methodically peeled away the wrapping paper to reveal a small box. Cloud would later swear on his soul that his heart stopped as Sephiroth opened the box and pulled out a supple sleek thin black wallet. Of course, Cloud would also swear later on that the universe was growing tired of constantly stopping and starting all over again but the universe enjoyed seeing a certain blonde suffer so it was a wonder the poor youth didn't fall into near hysterics as Sephiroth opened the wallet and stared at what was inside.

Even the universe was feeling ever so slightly festive and decided to give the poor, already traumatized youth a break and booted the cogs of time back into their proper places.

"I-I-I d-d-d-d-d-d-didn't k-know what to get you a-a-and I t-thought t-that s-since y-y-y-you go on so-so-so many m-missions t-t-that'd you'd l-like a-a r-r-reminder o-of wha-what y-you h-h-have b-back h-h-home."

When Sephiroth didn't move, Cloud feared for the worst and bit his bottom lip, trying to reign in his sudden nervous break down when Sephiroth smiled at the wallet, rubbing his thumb against the image. But then the world and time itself was shattered as Sephiroth looked up at him with such warmth that Cloud didn't want the moment to end, didn't want to lose that warmth, that tenderness he saw in those normally cruel jade green eyes.

"I'm sorry I-" Cloud started, unable to help himself even as his heart caught in his throat at those glowing eyes.

"Shhh," Sephiroth smiled at the flushing blonde and leaned over, nuzzling Cloud's cheek, taking note of the shiver caused by his actions. "I'll put it my coat afterwards."

"'Afterwards'…?" Cloud asked; biting back the whimper as Sephiroth brushed his lips against his.

Placing the wallet back inside the box and putting it on the floor next to Cloud's box, Sephiroth slowly turned the blonde's head to the side and gently kissed the flustered youth. "All I want for Christmas…" He murmured; pulling away and making sure those soul stealing blue eyes were staring into his own before he pressed his forehead against Cloud's.

"…Is you."

**End.**

A/N: Yes I know Cloud stutters, actually he stutters a lot. But he's just so cute when he stutters! Wouldn't you want to warm yourself with a stuttering, near hysterical youth that just needs some decent loving? Also, can you tell I was hungry when I wrote the dinner scene? I'm undecided as to wither or not to have a shag scene but I mean this story is so freakin' sappy and _fluffy_! I congratulate those who actually read it until the very end!

Lastly but not least: T'is the season folks, regardless of whatever religion you fallow or however you wish to celebrate this time of year, have a safe fun time doing so!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	2. Three Wise Men

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters/items/locations. It all belongs to the gods at SquareEnix/Square Soft. I am not making any money off of this.

Authors notes: This was originally going to be part of 'All I Want for Christmas' but then I though "naaaah," and so I left it out but I've brought it back! Also, I have my response to the flame! Because as I have said in stories past "you write a flame and I will post it!" so it's posted at the end of the story (Along with the response to it.).

Let's have some Holiday cheer, eh?

_**Three Wise Men**_

"Did you know there are some watches worth Sixty-thousand gil?"

Sephiroth frowned and glanced down at the top of Clouds head. "Yes… why?" Silence and Sephiroth resumed rubbing Cloud's back, attempting to rub out a kink left in from the previous night's events.

"I tried to get you one," Cloud muttered, raising his head from Sephiroth's chest to meet those jade eyes.

"And?"

"And I never want to go back to a watch store for the rest of my life." That said, Cloud snuggled back into the General's warmth and closed his eyes, fully intent on falling asleep while his back was massaged.

Sephiroth didn't disappoint, he let his head fall back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, mind suddenly filled with all the images that could have possibly happened at said store.

Three days later…

Sephiroth walked into the watch shop that Cloud had told him about and approached the counter, ignoring the shimmering glass and ticking sounds that filled the store. He bit the inside of his cheek as the man behind the counter gave him a withering glare before turning back to his business but then quickly turn around and smiled warmly at the General.

"General Sephiroth! How may I assist one such as yourself?" The man purred; his eyes glinting in the light of the store.

"A blonde teenager was in here a few days ago. Spiky hair, blue eyes, might have been stuttering. Do you know what he was looking at?" Sephiroth asked without blinking and the man looked astonished before quickly nodding and fleeing over to the window and just as quickly returned to where Sephiroth stood and gave the silver-haired man the watch with shaking hands.

"Finest work in all of Midgar!" The watch man started. "It has the time of day, month, year and even leap year! It's wound thus not needing batteries and is light weight as I'm sure you can tell!" The watch man gushed, nearly falling over himself to show Sephiroth everything. "It also includes-"

"How much?" Sephiroth asked, turning the watch over in his hands, examining it with a critical eye.

The interruption caught the man off guard but he quickly composed himself and smiled sweetly. "For the General of Shinra, three-thousand Gil would suffice." Jade green eyes snapped up to the watch man and Neil swallowed, his mouth suddenly going dry.

"Three-thousand? What of the sixty-thousand gil price tag not three days ago?"

The watch man froze, eyes slowly widening and felt himself begin to sweat as the greatest General of all time stared at him. "S-sixty-thousand… Sir? W-who said sixty-thousand?"

"Why, my companion said so." Sephiroth smiled. It wasn't a kind smile, or a vicious smile. It was a smile of 'crawl back into the earth before I stomp you into it' kind of smile and the man was no fool.

"T-t-the blonde is your-"

"Yes."

Neil gripped the store table and swooned, feeling his head spin as he realised what he had done. He had been cruel, curt and had insulted the boy. In other words he had insulted the General Sephiroth. "Oh my God." Neil whispered and nearly fainted as Sephiroth placed the watch serenely back on the counter before turning his jade green eyes on him.

"If I find out that he is treated in any such was as he was before, heads will role."

Giving Neil one last glance, Sephiroth turned on his heel and left the store. Leaving the shop owner to slump against the counter and shakily reach for the nearest phone. He dialled in a number and felt the sweat on the back of his neck cool even as the other side picked up.

"Mary's jewellery store. How may I help you?"

"Mary?" Neil croaked into the mouth piece, sliding to the floor behind the counter.

"Neil? My god you sound horrible! What happened?"

"Mary I-" Neil was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and he stood on shaky legs, feeling the fear drain from his being as he realised that General Sephiroth hadn't returned for more. Instead, he watched as a man with flaming red hair, goggles on his head and scars underneath both eyes swagger towards him. It was moments like these that Neil started to feel the sweat drip down the back of his neck and into his shirt. "Can I help you Sir?" He asked, hanging the phone up and smiling as if he just hadn't had his life threatened.

The red haired man stared at him before a curl appeared on the man's lips and Neil suppressed the shiver that raced down his spine.

"Yeah," Glancing around lazily, Reno smirked. "I was looking for a watch."

"Oh?" Neil asked, repressing the urge to wipe his sweaty forehead. "And what kind of watch were you looking for Sir?"

"Ohhh, I don't know." Reno replied, tilting his head and trailing his fingers across the watch still lying on the counter. "I was looking for one that was quite… _expensive_."

Neil his tongue to hold back the whimper that threatened to break free. "Would this be for a friend?"

Reno paused and lifted his head, leaning closer to the man until he was only a hair's breath away. "A very special friend."

"B-blonde?" Neil asked, already seeing his life flash before his eyes as he suddenly realised who this man was. "Y-you're a Turk?"

Reno purred, blue eyes shining in the stores light. "Right on both questions, I'm amazed."

"A-and i-if I ever make him u-uncomfortable a-again y-you'll p-pay a visit?"

Grinning viciously now, Reno nodded his head. "I'm sure a home visit would be more… reasonable, don't you think?"

Nodding mutely, Neil watched as the Turk backed up, keeping an eye on him before turning and leaving the store.

"Oh sweet Mary and Joseph." Neil whispered, reconsidering his job, his life and current situation. First General Sephiroth comes in, then a Turk, a TURK! All in the sake of that blonde- His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and in stalked a dark haired man, covered in blood and wearing a giant seven-foot long sword.

Without waiting, the man approached him and stared at him with the most oddly coloured mako blue eyes he had ever seen. "A friend of mine came in on Christmas Eve and was ask-"

"TAKE THE WATCH!"

Zack jumped back and caught the watch as it flew directly at him. He opened his mouth to say something else but crushed that thought as the shop clerk ran screaming past him, out of the shop and down the street. Blinking at the trail of destruction the man had made in his path, Zack pocketed the watch and started heading home. He really should know better then to use a ketchup bottle as a baseball, and should probably have his head examined for using his buster sword as a bat. Grinning, and ignoring the way people stepped around him, he couldn't wait for the look on Cloud's face when he got home.

End.

A/N: Yeaaah, I know there was no smut but I think it was atOmicSquid that wanted Reno to pay Neil a visit. So, here you go atOmicSquid! Birdie: I find that really cute singing animals usually work well on mothers! Regardless of the season! As for everybody else who responded, I thank you all surviving the fluff and living to see another day! (Or should I say chapter?)

Ahhhh! Gather around fanboys and fangirls! It's time for a roastin'!

(please note that all quotes begin with a " and end with a ")

The Flamer 'Trixie' wrote:

"WTF!

My friend linked me this and said I would say that. Damn was she right!

You have taken Cloud and turned him into someone that is no longer Cloud.  
You have completely ruined what SE has created to fill your odd fantasy of him being some cute mother fucking uke

Uke or Seme, whatever you make him, ukes shouldn't be chicks with dicks. In fact, chicks have more balls then your Cloud Strife. A fucking kitten has more cock then this little cock sucking brat does.

It doesn't matter if you see him being this way, he wasn't. He is totally and utterly OOC to the point he is no longer the Cloud I like. Any mother fucker that reviews this shit, and says they like it, plainly doesn't seem to like Cloud Strife for who he really is.

I am totally and utterly fucking disgusted by this shit. How the hell are you getting so many reviews with such horrible characterization? Do us a favourite and one: stop writing cloud like a fucking drunk ass low life that goes I-I-I-I-I fu-fuck m-m---m-m-m-m-mmmm-mm---mmy a-aasssss and make him more right, or go right your own characters.

Shocking you haven't got MST yet."

Response to the Flamer 'Trixie':

First off, MERRY CHIRSTMAS! Second of all, I realise that Cloud is very OOC in my stories but you are taking this whole thing waaaay to seriously! Listen, one of the basic points of fanfiction is seeing the characters in different situations, with different people and different emotions!

"It doesn't matter if you see him being this way, he wasn't. He is totally and utterly OOC to the point he is no longer the Cloud I like. Any mother fucker that reviews this shit, and says they like it, plainly doesn't seem to like Cloud Strife for who he really is."

Very interesting…

"He is totally and utterly OOC to the point he is no longer the Cloud I like."

Everybody has different versions of Cloud. I just happen to like him, as you said: "being some cute mother fucking uke" and probably other people like him that way but I don't know how other people think nor will I force them to think the way I do. Another point is that Cloud isn't the way YOU see him. I don't care how you see him nor will I apologise for my views.

"Any mother fucker that reviews this shit, and says they like it, plainly doesn't seem to like Cloud Strife for who he really is."

It is the reviews of other people! Just because you don't like the story and aren't happy doesn't mean you have to throw a temper tantrum and drag the reviewers in it as well.

I did not force you to click on my story. I did not hold a gun to your head and demand that you read my story. And I certainly did not order you to review. It was YOUR choice! Not mine! YOURS! I gave ample warning that there was sap and uber-fluff in this story and if YOU don't like the way I write Cloud, then write your own IC Cloud.

"I am totally and utterly fucking disgusted by this shit."

I want you to listen very carefully: I Don't Care. I don't care if you're "totally and utterly fucking disgusted by this shit". The reason I bother responding to flames is because I have always given ample warning and if you're clicking on a fanfic, FANFIC (a.k.a stories written by FANS. Not ACTUAL people who work for SquareEnix/Square Soft) then what exactly makes you believe you will have an in character Cloud? Nay, ANYONE in character period? If you want someone IC play the game or watch the movie.

Finally:

"I am totally and utterly fucking disgusted by this shit. How the hell are you getting so many reviews with such horrible characterization? Do us a favourite and one: stop writing cloud like a fucking drunk ass low life that goes I-I-I-I-I fu-fuck m-m---m-m-m-m-mmmm-mm---mmy a-aasssss and make him more right, or go right your own characters."

I honestly don't know why I'm getting so many reviews with how you say "horrible characterization", but I do know that people like the way I write and I'm not gonna stop! Although I do admit I wonder what you mean by "a fucking drunk ass low life" when I have never, EVER written Cloud as a "low life".

For the last time: Unless you are the creator of FFVII or you work for SquareEnix/Square Soft there is no such thing as 'right' in the world of fanfiction because the only "right" is in the head of the developers! I've read stories where they've actually gotten damn close but not "right"! But I am not them and I write how I see Cloud. He's not the most stable person to begin with character wise.

As for being MST: BakaNeko MSTed a different story of mine called "Heat". It's quite funny actually!

There is one last thing that that strikes me as odd, are you 'Trixie' more angry that I wrote Cloud as being a stuttering "chick with a dick" or are you just unhappy that I wrote Cloud being involved with men instead of women? If that's the case, I gave warnings to that as well.

I will say this for the last time: It was YOUR choice to read this and I did NOT force you to read it.


End file.
